Not Applicable
Not Applicable.
This application relates to archery bow sights, and, more particularly to an archery bow sight including a horizontal adjustment which allows an archer to adjust the horizontal position of the sight as well as the vertical position of the sight.
Bow hunters typically use pin sights when hunting game. The pin sight includes at least one pin which is positioned on the bow and is used to aim at the target, such as a deer or a target. Before an archer hunts, the pin is positioned on the bow to indicate a certain distance, i.e., 100 yards. If the archer is to shoot at game at a different distance, the pin will have to be repositioned with respect to the bow, i.e., it will have to be moved vertically. Additionally, there are times when the pin has to be moved horizontally or laterally relative to the bow, to properly position the sight for use by an individual archer. In either of these instances, it is important that the pin remain generally perpendicular to the plane of the bow. On many bow sight mounts, when the pin is repositioned, the design of the mount does not ensure that the pin will remain in the desired perpendicular position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,414,936, 5,524,601, 5,509,402, 5,657,740, 5,694,698, and 5,722,175, all of which are assigned to the same assignee of the current invention, and all of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose pin mounts which maintain the pin perpendicular to the plane of the bow during vertical adjustment of the pin or sight. However, these prior patents do not disclose any method for conveniently moving the pin laterally. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,936, I disclose a pin mount which does move the pin laterally. However, the method of enabling lateral movement of the pin can be improved upon.
An archery bow sight is provided in which the sight mount includes a horizontal adjustment mechanism to adjust the horizontal position of the sight relative to the bow, in addition to the vertical position of the sight. Indicia are provided on the horizontal adjustment mechanism to determine the amount of adjustment that has been made to the sight.